Detrás de la coraza,capitulo 3
by mikeele
Summary: es el tercer capitulo, creo k voy bien...
1. detras de la coraza

Capitulo 3  
  
$Draco$  
  
- ¿Acaso estás celoso?  
  
Harry se quedó callado y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, después se puso rojo y contestó;  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- No quiero que te vayas con el  
  
- Si quiero me voy con el  
  
- Eres una Gryffindor, no te tienes que juntar con "este"  
  
- ¿ Pues sabes que pienso de Gryffindor?- Y le escupió a la cara- Y de Slytherin ya sabrás lo que pienso. - Me cogió de la cara y me besó. La gente empezó a reírse de la cara de Potter, no me extraña, estaba de lo mas cómico.  
Dos días antes de irnos de vacaciones McGonagall llamó a Tania, le dijo que como no tenía más familia se tendría que ir a un orfanato.  
  
Le mandé una lechuza a mi padre preguntándole si podría venir a mi casa, yo ya me esperaba la respuesta "no".  
  
Recibí la carta unas horas después, y fue la respuesta que yo esperaba.  
  
El día de marcharnos fue como todos los años, los Gryffindors pavoneándose ante los Slytherins por que habían ganado la copa de la casa.  
  
Subí al tren, Tania ya me estaba esperando en un compartimento, fue más o menos como la primera vez que nos vimos; hablando, pero esta vez con algún beso tierno de por medio.  
  
$Tania$  
  
Lleguemos al andén, no tenia ninguna gana de bajar y de ver a la asistenta, pero bajé.  
  
Antes de irse, Draco me guiño el ojo mientras me decía:  
  
- Hasta pronto.  
  
Algo tendría pensado.  
  
Cuando llegó la asistenta me subió a un coche y nos fuimos muy a las afueras de Londres.  
  
Lleguemos a un edifio antiguo, en la puerta había niños pequeños jugando, seguramente todo el orfanato estaría así.  
  
Entremos en una habitación, bastante nueva con el estado en que estaba el edificio por fuera. En la habitación habían cuatro camas, dos armarios y un escritorio. En una de las camas había una chica que se llamaba Jane, otras dos más pequeñas estaban jugando con unas muñecas de trapo, se llamaban Angy y Lara.  
  
Después de cenar, estuvimos en el cuarto hablando Jane y yo, después nos dormimos. Aunque algo me decía que esa noche pasaría algo especial..  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Parece que me guste dejaros pensar. :) bueno hasta el próximo.  
  
Asias por el review Minaya :)  
  
Minaya: m gustaria rreglar ese problema d los capitulos, pero komo lo ice trasteando no se na. :)lo confieso, yo no ntiendo muy bien mi fic, scribo lo primero k s m okurre y no s pork ago a harry asi d duro(y pesao.) y lo dl profile.. :S dime primero k s eso :S  
El próximo tambien estara seguramente pronto :) hasta el próximo!! 


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 3  
  
$Draco$  
  
- ¿Acaso estás celoso?  
  
Harry se quedó callado y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, después se puso rojo y contestó;  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- No quiero que te vayas con el  
  
- Si quiero me voy con el  
  
- Eres una Gryffindor, no te tienes que juntar con "este"  
  
- ¿ Pues sabes que pienso de Gryffindor?- Y le escupió a la cara- Y de Slytherin ya sabrás lo que pienso. - Me cogió de la cara y me besó. La gente empezó a reírse de la cara de Potter, no me extraña, estaba de lo mas cómico.  
Dos días antes de irnos de vacaciones McGonagall llamó a Tania, le dijo que como no tenía más familia se tendría que ir a un orfanato.  
  
Le mandé una lechuza a mi padre preguntándole si podría venir a mi casa, yo ya me esperaba la respuesta "no".  
  
Recibí la carta unas horas después, y fue la respuesta que yo esperaba.  
  
El día de marcharnos fue como todos los años, los Gryffindors pavoneándose ante los Slytherins por que habían ganado la copa de la casa.  
  
Subí al tren, Tania ya me estaba esperando en un compartimento, fue más o menos como la primera vez que nos vimos; hablando, pero esta vez con algún beso tierno de por medio.  
  
$Tania$  
  
Lleguemos al andén, no tenia ninguna gana de bajar y de ver a la asistenta, pero bajé.  
  
Antes de irse, Draco me guiño el ojo mientras me decía:  
  
- Hasta pronto.  
  
Algo tendría pensado.  
  
Cuando llegó la asistenta me subió a un coche y nos fuimos muy a las afueras de Londres.  
  
Lleguemos a un edifio antiguo, en la puerta había niños pequeños jugando, seguramente todo el orfanato estaría así.  
  
Entremos en una habitación, bastante nueva con el estado en que estaba el edificio por fuera. En la habitación habían cuatro camas, dos armarios y un escritorio. En una de las camas había una chica que se llamaba Jane, otras dos más pequeñas estaban jugando con unas muñecas de trapo, se llamaban Angy y Lara.  
  
Después de cenar, estuvimos en el cuarto hablando Jane y yo, después nos dormimos. Aunque algo me decía que esa noche pasaría algo especial..  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Parece que me guste dejaros pensar. :) bueno hasta el próximo.  
  
Asias por el review Minaya :)  
  
Minaya: m gustaria rreglar ese problema d los capitulos, pero komo lo ice trasteando no se na. :)lo confieso, yo no ntiendo muy bien mi fic, scribo lo primero k s m okurre y no s pork ago a harry asi d duro(y pesao.) y lo dl profile.. :S dime primero k s eso :S  
El próximo tambien estara seguramente pronto :) hasta el próximo!! 


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3  
  
$Draco$  
  
- ¿Acaso estás celoso?  
  
Harry se quedó callado y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, después se puso rojo y contestó;  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- No quiero que te vayas con el  
  
- Si quiero me voy con el  
  
- Eres una Gryffindor, no te tienes que juntar con "este"  
  
- ¿ Pues sabes que pienso de Gryffindor?- Y le escupió a la cara- Y de Slytherin ya sabrás lo que pienso. - Me cogió de la cara y me besó. La gente empezó a reírse de la cara de Potter, no me extraña, estaba de lo mas cómico.  
Dos días antes de irnos de vacaciones McGonagall llamó a Tania, le dijo que como no tenía más familia se tendría que ir a un orfanato.  
  
Le mandé una lechuza a mi padre preguntándole si podría venir a mi casa, yo ya me esperaba la respuesta "no".  
  
Recibí la carta unas horas después, y fue la respuesta que yo esperaba.  
  
El día de marcharnos fue como todos los años, los Gryffindors pavoneándose ante los Slytherins por que habían ganado la copa de la casa.  
  
Subí al tren, Tania ya me estaba esperando en un compartimento, fue más o menos como la primera vez que nos vimos; hablando, pero esta vez con algún beso tierno de por medio.  
  
$Tania$  
  
Lleguemos al andén, no tenia ninguna gana de bajar y de ver a la asistenta, pero bajé.  
  
Antes de irse, Draco me guiño el ojo mientras me decía:  
  
- Hasta pronto.  
  
Algo tendría pensado.  
  
Cuando llegó la asistenta me subió a un coche y nos fuimos muy a las afueras de Londres.  
  
Lleguemos a un edifio antiguo, en la puerta había niños pequeños jugando, seguramente todo el orfanato estaría así.  
  
Entremos en una habitación, bastante nueva con el estado en que estaba el edificio por fuera. En la habitación habían cuatro camas, dos armarios y un escritorio. En una de las camas había una chica que se llamaba Jane, otras dos más pequeñas estaban jugando con unas muñecas de trapo, se llamaban Angy y Lara.  
  
Después de cenar, estuvimos en el cuarto hablando Jane y yo, después nos dormimos. Aunque algo me decía que esa noche pasaría algo especial..  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Parece que me guste dejaros pensar. :) bueno hasta el próximo.  
  
Asias por el review Minaya :)  
  
Minaya: m gustaria rreglar ese problema d los capitulos, pero komo lo ice trasteando no se na. :)lo confieso, yo no ntiendo muy bien mi fic, scribo lo primero k s m okurre y no s pork ago a harry asi d duro(y pesao.) y lo dl profile.. :S dime primero k s eso :S  
El próximo tambien estara seguramente pronto :) hasta el próximo!! 


	4. capitulo 4

Detrás de la coraza  
  
_Tania_  
  
Mientras dormía, Jane pegó un grito.  
  
¿Qué pasa?- Me volteé hacia la cama de Jane y vi una sombra que se dirigía a la ventana. Antes de que "esa" sombra saltara por la ventana la luz se encendió y el conserje le cogió por detrás...  
  
¡¡Draco!! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Salté de la cama y me tiré encima de Draco(^^U)  
  
¿Le conoces?- Preguntó el conserje mientras le soltaba y no le tirara también al suelo. Antes de que pudiera contestar el conserje se fijó en mi espalda y me formuló otra mientras ponía cara de asombro:  
  
¿Qué... qué tienes en la espalda?  
  
Huesos, músculos y carne ¿por?  
  
Y alas- Añadió Jane  
  
¿Alas?- Me levanté mientras Draco también se fijaba en mi espalda- Yo nunca e tenido alas.  
  
Pues ahora si.  
  
Me llevé una mano a la espalda y noté unas largas y suaves plumas.  
  
¡¡Tania!! ¡¡Tú pelo, se ha vuelto lila!! ¿Lila?- ¿Y si el cuento que le contaba su padre era cierto?¿Y si su padre había sido en verdad mitad ángel?  
  
Jane se volvió a meter en su cama mientras el conserje se iba murmurando cosas sobre la juventud y las hormonas.  
  
Así que es verdad, eres una brujita. ¿Dudaste cuando te lo dije? No, solo que necesitaba alguna prueba. ¿Te puedo dar un consejo? Según ^^ Vete con este tal Draco; el cual parece tu novio.... Y escapa de aquí ¿Escapar? ¿a dónde? A mi casa. Tengo muchas habitaciones vacías y te podrás mantener en secreto.  
  
Jane puso cara picarona: Y pasarías el resto de tus vacaciones con Draco..... ¿En que estás pensando Jane?¬.¬ No en nada.... Bueno es una buena idea; ¿nos vamos Draco? Vale.  
  
Draco cogió la escoba que había dejado en el alfeizar de la ventana y me hizo un gesto para que subiera.  
  
Se dice adiós Tania. ¡Adiós!  
El resto de las vacaciones las pasé con Draco; el cual se fascinó por las cosas muggles cuando le llevé a algunas tiendas de ropa, tatto... La gente se me quedaba mirando por las alas; y cada vez que me preguntaban les decía lo mismo "son solo una parte de la ropa", y aunque no tenía mucho sentido, se lo creían.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lleguemos a Hogwarts y fui a la habitación escabulléndome de los alumnos. Cuando llegué a la sala común me encontré a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Al parecer, no había sido la única que no tenía hambre. Estaba hablando de mí. Hermione me había visto con Draco y les estaba contando todo lo que nos había visto hacer en las tiendas muggles  
  
¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Ahora vas de espía? - Los tres se voltearon hacia mí y Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando las alas. No voy de espía, solo les cuento que os vi a ti y a Malfoy. ¿De... de donde has sacado esas alas?- Preguntó Ron como en un trance. Me crecieron solas. ¿Y el resto del cuerpo también se a mejorado solo? Eso a ti no te importa Potter. Y si me perdonáis, me voy a mi habitación.- Pasé por detrás de ellos y subí a mi habitación. ¿A qué había venido esa pregunta? Bueno, eso ahora no importaba. Lo que importaba ahora era saber el modo de conseguir una espada de dos metros e información sobre Voldemort. Intentaría acabar con el y vengar la muerte de mis padres.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ya esta. ^^ Ya se que este ha sido cortito pero me e quedado en blanco. o.O que raro en mí. Bueno hasta el próximo. ^^Y gracias Minaya por explicarme eso ^^ o.O Ahora a ver si me aclaro un poquito más o.O 


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5  
  
Había pasado ya un mes desde que volvieron a Hogwarts. Todo pasaba con normalidad exceptuando que Draco, Harry, Tania, Ron y Hermione se peleaban cada vez menos. Incluso los cuatro últimos se empezaron ha llevar mejor; sobre todo Tania y Ron, cosa que provocaba celos en Draco y Hermione. __________________----------------------------------------- _________________ Estaban en la clase de Pociones esperando a Snape. Tania estaba cantando una de sus canciones favoritos cuando le interrumpió Ron: ¡¡Eh!! ¿Por qué no cantas para toda la clase mientras viene Snape? Ron, ¿tu estás bien? Sabes perfectamente lo vergonzosa que soy. OH si claro, excusas. No son excusas, y lo sabes muy bien. Anda inténtalo- Dijo Ron mientras le subía encima de la mesa. ¬¬ Esta bien...- Contestó mientras He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can i make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can i say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth 5 years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
She turns on tv  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside He's just a boy  
  
And Im just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock eachothers world I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know Nadie interrumpió en toda la canción. Una vez de cantar toda la clase se llenó de aplausos y silbidos mientras Tania bajaba de la mesa de Snape y ponía la cabeza entre los libros. -Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por montar un espectáculo y subirse encima de la mesa.- Resonó la voz de Snape en la clase haciendo que todos se callaran.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Las siguientes semanas pasaron iguales. Las alas de Tania habían desaparecido y solo aparecían con odio, miedo o en casos muy especiales. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Eran las ocho de la mañana, en un sábado nublado y Tania, Ron, Harry y Hermione andaban por el castillo mirando de donde provenían aquellos gritos. ¡¡Aquí!!- Grito Hermione haciendo que los demás la quitaban de en medio y se asomaban a la clase. ¡¡¡¡Au!!!! Lleva más cuidado con tus alas Tania. Ya decía yo que notaba algo grande en la espalda ^.^. ¿Qué haces? OH, nada. Solo me estoy poniendo esta coraza encima. ¿¿ O es que no te has dado cuenta de qué está hay Voldemort?? ¿Voldemort?¿Está hay? Si, hay está Yo me voy. No quiero saber nada de esto.- Dijo Hermione mientras se iba a la torre de Gryffindor. Está celosa ^.^- Dijo Ron con sonrisa picara.- ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Tania no entres!!¿¿Quieres que te maten?? Demasiado tarde Ron. Ya sabes cuales son mis ideas acerca de Voldemort y sabe que hace tiempo decidí acabar con el. Vamos contigo. Harry, ¿por qué hablas por mí? Por que sabía que te ibas a negar.- Dijo Tania mientras entraba despacio a la habitación.- Esperarme aquí. Quiero ocuparme antes de Voldemort. Todos los mortifagos estaban en circulo alrededor de Voldemort, ninguno se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Tania. _____________-------------------------____________ Ya está ^.^. Espero que os haya gustado. ^.^Y espero también no haberos dejado con mucha duda. 


End file.
